


《心怀爱与信仰》编者前言

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Autotranslation, Gen, 人物传记前言
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 丹尼斯·瓦西里耶夫斯的最后一部未完成的传记作品在他逝世后出版。
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel & Deniss Vasiljevs
Kudos: 1





	《心怀爱与信仰》编者前言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Editor's Preface to 'Of Love And Faith'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269217) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 英-中翻译练习。

在知名历史学家丹尼斯•瓦西里耶夫斯逝世后的十年，他最后一部作品《心怀爱与信仰》终于付梓。此书叙述了他的老师、阿尔卑斯维新主要领导者之一，斯蒂凡•兰比尔的一生。

众所周知，瓦西里耶夫斯与其师之间情谊颇深。从他的采访、书信与其它作品中可见，这位历史学家总是带着爱敬之情谈论他的老师。他曾说过，兰比尔正是他放弃政治生涯转而从事历史研究与写作的原因——他想要讲述那些忠诚而勇敢的人们的故事。

据编者所知，瓦西里耶夫斯在这部作品上花费了三十余年。他研读了文件档案、个人的和公开的作品，采访了仍在世的人，并最终将所有浓缩在这本传记中。编者留意到，这部作品在行文风格上与他的《阿尔卑斯维新：2028-2170》和《城市与森林》等其它关于这一时期的作品相去甚远；然而，此书与他的另外两部传记作品《火绒草与樱花》《从洛桑到西庸》有相似之处。虽然这两部传记作品都曾被批评为“个人感情过于明显”，但编者仍然认为，前两者与这部新作都具有卓越的历史与文学价值。对于历史事件的叙述能丰富我们的知识，但一位历史学家的意见和评论更加富有教育意义。

遗憾的是，瓦西里耶夫斯没能完成他的最后一部，也可能是对他而言最重要的一部作品。据他的写作计划和前言来看，这本书应当包含四卷：《牧歌》讲述兰比尔早年作为人类危机干预小组的经历；《风暴》记录了自2028年沃韦事件至2047年欧洲抵抗组织成立间的二十年；《逐光》描述了他们在呼吁宪法改革过程中所遇到的阻碍，而最后的《湖畔日出》则讲述了2165年日内瓦宪法会议之后的几年。除了第二部分，其余三部分都已在瓦西里耶夫斯生前完稿并审校。我们找到了作者关于沃韦事件及其之后几年的一些手稿，但他未能为2038-2043年这段时间留下只字片语。根据少量的私人信件，在这五年间，兰比尔决定在瓦西里耶夫斯的陪伴——或许还有他的帮助——下进行从人类到吸血鬼的转变。瓦西里耶夫斯曾提过，他希望能尽可能客观地完成这部传记；然而，对于他恩师的转变，他始终怀着一种极其复杂的心情。编者猜想，也许这正是他未能动笔写作这一部分的原因。

对于这一时期，我们能找到的资料非常有限。我们仅知道从2028指2047年，兰比尔（也许同瓦西里耶夫斯和岛田一起）在欧洲大陆处于流亡状态，他们的绝大多数足迹现在已经不可考。他们与中西欧的科斯特内尔、东欧的图克塔米舍娃、日本的宫原和宇野偶有联系，然而现存的书信不超过十封。在作为人类的岛田在21世纪末期过世、瓦西里耶夫斯也在近年离开我们后，我们也许永远无从知晓这段故事。作为补充，读者可在附录中找到编者草拟的时间线与我们编纂的一些可靠的资料。

对编者而言，瓦西里耶夫斯是历史学家们的楷模。因此，我们非常荣幸能编辑审校此作。

祝您阅读愉快。

2353年4月2日，  
于巴塞尔


End file.
